


Rain Will Not Fall

by CatsWithUnicorns



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/CatsWithUnicorns
Summary: Rain manages to hold on up until the last moment when she is then taken away.





	Rain Will Not Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **You're all going to die down here!**
> 
> **Give me that fucking switch! Right now, I'm gonna fry her ass!**

The first time Rain and Alice met was not your typical love at first sight, but love after a few bites.

"Damn these fuckin' things!" Rain raged after losing her one true friend.

"Hey, calm down." Alice warned her.

Rain glared at her, but calmed herself.

"Those things killed my team," she scowled.

Alice nodded in understanding.

"I know," she softly reminded her, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Rain shrugged her off, not one word was spoke between them after that. Alice didn't much care anyway, she needed out of this place, and she'd be dammed if the Red Queen had her taken out in a body bag.

"Come on, this way," Alice gestured, leading them down a tunnel.

Before long Spence decided to whine again, this time causing Rain to have a good go at him.

"Those things could be right behind us," she snapped, pushing him back up against the wire mesh.

Without realising what she'd said the zombies had already caught up with them. Rain pulled away in shock at her words becoming reality.

"Quickly, this way." Alice rushed them, only to turn and be met with more of those things.

Taking them out proved to be more hassle than it was worth, there were more than Alice could take on and so in the end they climbed up and onto the beams. Rain had been the last to be pulled up, recieving quite a few more bites than she had already.

"Rain," Alice yelled as they pulled her up.

They all now sat above the hoard, Rain holding out her hand over the creatures below, blood dripping from her from the wounds she'd received.

"You like that don't you," she teased. "Like the taste of my blood, don't ya."

Alice come up beside her, hoping to break the woman from her faze.

"Rain," she called, her name falling on deaf ears.

"Bet you'd like more of me, huh?" Rain snarled down at the awaiting hoard.

"Rain," Alice called again, this time more determined to break her.

"What?" Rain snapped, turning to her.

"You need those wounds seeing to," Alice told her softly, placing her hand on her shoulder yet again.

"I'm fine," she forcefully reminded her.

Alice shook her head, damn her for being so stubborn.

She decided to at least let her have her way. "Come on, we need to keep moving." She told them, taking point again.

Rain reluctantly followed on. She hated taking orders from some woman she didn't know, but if she could help her survive then so be it.

XXX

As they painstakingly made their way across to the opposite side, the supports started to give way. Luckily Rain had made it across with Spence and Matt. Alice had just managed, but Kaplan was now zombie fodder.

"Shoot them," Alice snapped, her eyes focused on the man stranded in the zombie pit.

"I... I can't," Rain warned her. "I can't focus."

Alice sighed and snatched the gun from her, shooting down the zombies in order to help Kaplan at least have a chance.

"Go," he shouted to them.

Alice was reluctant, she'd already seen too much slaughter and wasn't ready to see another fall at Umbrella's hands.

"No, I'll come get you." She told him.

"Go, just get out of here." He snapped. "Go!"

Alice gave a glum nod and turned around. Matt had already taken hold of Rain and was now helping her to her feet just as Alice caught up with them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, hating that she'd snapped at her earlier.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Rain replied sarcastically.

"Keep that up and I may start believing you," Alice frowned.

Rain shrugged in response.

xXx

Alice came to a sudden stop, looking up at a grate, she then opened it.

"This way," she gestured.

Spence asked no questions and followed her lead, Matt following on not long after with Rain the last two out. He helped her up, taking her arm, but she bent over, spewing up her guts. Alice felt her stomach drop at the sight, Rain was getting worse.

"Damn," she cursed. "We need to find that anti-virus and fast."

Spence draped Rains other arm over his shoulders in an effort to help Matt take her down the corridor.

"Think," Alice willed herself, now standing in the corridor.

Suddenly everything came flooding back to her, she all of a sudden knew where the anti-virus was.

"There's a cure," she blurted out happily.

Matt pulled away to follow her on, leaving Spence and Rain to follow.

"I was beginning to worry," Rain laughed.

Once inside the room, Spence lowered her to the floor as Alice raged about the anti-virus not being where she remembered.

"It should be here," she scowled.

At this Rain knew all hope was lost, she'd turn, becoming one of those mindless things out there.

"I can't do it," she sighed.

Alice turned to her, stroking back her hair soothingly. "You can do this, Rain." She encouraged. "Look how far you've come."

Rain didn't seem to think the same way. "That's it for me, I'm done."

Alice took her head in her hands and made her look at her. "You've come this far, don't you dare give up on me now."

"Touching moment," Spence smirked. "But if you don't mind, I'll be heading off now."

"It's the end for you," Alice snapped, turning to see a woman walking up behind him.

Spence didn't take her words seriously as he found himself being bitten by one of those things. He shot her, sending her back into the water again before quickly rushing out to lock them in.

"This is it for me," Rain warned her again.

This time Alice couldn't help but pull her to her. "Don't you think like that," she scolded her.

Rain felt herself powerless to do anything against her, she'd long since given up the fight.

"We're getting out of here alive, whether you want to belive me or not." Alice soothed her.

"If we do...I wanna buy you a drink."

Alice smiled as she leaned her head against hers. "I'm going to take you up on that."

"I'm afraid you won't be getting that far."

Alice snapped to attention at the sound of the Red Queen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice glared back at the screen above her.

"I've been a very bad girl," she told them, showing a video of what she meant. "You were not supposed to have made it this far."

Suddenly there was a sound of glass shattering, the three now turning to see the cat like creature banging up against the pane of glass in hopes of getting in.

"Let us out of here!" Alice demanded.

"I can give you the code, but I require something in return."

Alice knew this was not good, but asked anyway.

"What do you want?"

"Your friend there is infected. I require you to kill her in exchange for the pass code."

Alice felt dread wash over her as she looked down at Rain.

"You'll have to do it," Rain told her.

Alice could feel tears sting her eyes. "I... I can't. I won't."

"It's the only way you can get out of here," Rain forcefully reminded her.

Alice shook her head. "I won't do it. I won't kill you."

"Do it!' Rain snapped, picking up the axe and handing it to her.

Alice yelled as she swung it down, but then turned to smash the monitor. The door suddenly opened much to their surprise and out stepped Kaplan.

"Kaplan, you're alive." Alice beamed.

Rain looked up, quite glad to have been spared.

"Now's our chance. Come on, Rain." She smiled, helping the woman to her feet.

Matt headed back over. "Let me," he softly smiled, taking Rain from her.

Alice nodded and took the lead once again while making sure to check back as well. Rain was barely holding on, but Alice knew the woman had lasted this long, there was still hope.

"We're nearly there, hurry." She encouraged.

Matt was now half carrying Rain down the stairs, Kaplan trying his best to keep up with them also.

"I see it," Alice smiled, quickly rushing ahead of them.

As soon as Spence awoke, Alice wasted no time in putting him back down again.

"Missing you already," she repeated back to him before grabbing the box.

Matt had taken to carrying Rain in his arms now, the poor woman losing all of her strength just trying to stay with them. He softly placed her to the floor just as Alice rushed in with the box.

"You still with me?" she asked.

Rain looked up at her, giving her a weak nod before dropping her head.

"Rain, stay with me." Alice warned her.

Rain raised her head, watching as Alice now took her arm to inject her.

"I don't wanna be one of those things. Walking around without a soul."

Alice passed Matt the anti-virus to do the same with Kaplan, leaving her to see to Rain.

"It's not going to come to that," Alice reasured.

Rain wasn't taking no chances though. "If it does come to that, promise me you'll kill me."

Alice felt her eyes water, damn what was she asking her to do. "Rain, it won't happen."

"Alice," she glared.

"I will do it, alright."

Rain gave a weak nod and dropped her head again. This set Alice in a slight panic, making her wonder if she would wake and attack.

"Rain," she called softly, geting no response.

Her eyes then drifted to the gun beside her, but she didn't want it to come to that. She wanted Rain to survive, the woman deserved it after all.

"Rain," she tried again, jumping slightly as she caught her leg.

This time she wasn't going to stop herself, she reached for the gun, taking the cold steel between her hands and raised it. The sound of a click made Rain suddenly look up at her.

"I'm not dead yet," she told her, making Alice smile. "I'll take that back."

Alice let her take the gun so that she could lean into her. "I could kiss you," she grinned.

Rain gave a small smirk in return that Alice just couldn't resist. She shuffled forwards slightly, leaning in close to her. By this point Rain looked to be welcoming her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she breathed against her lips.

Rain didn't respond to this, instead she leaned all the way in and took Alice's lips against her own.

"You still looking to get laid?" Alice whslispered against her as soon as they parted.

Rain blushed slightly at this, not thinking that Alice had remembered that.

"I need to clean up though first," she glared up at Matt, who shrugged in response.

"There's no need," Alice breathed against her neck. "You're just perfect as you are."

Rain smiled before gasping slightly at Alice's gentle touch.

"I never thought..." Rain started before something hit the carriage.

Kaplan screamed as the creature tore him away from the controls.

"Shit!" Alice shouted, pulling Rain towards her as the thing managed to get inside with them. "Stay down."

Rain did as she was told and kept out of the way while Alice and Matt dealt with the problem.

"Rain, you're not hurt are you?" she later fussed.

Rain shook her head. "I'm fine," she sighed tiredly.

Alice pulled her to her, taking her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Rain nodded against her just as the train stopped. Matt then lifted Rain into his arms again with Alice taking the anti-virus.

"We made it," she smiled as her knees gave way.

"Alice," Matt asked worriedly, placing Rain to the floor next to her.

"I'm fine, " she told him, though it was short lived as soon as the doors burst open.

"Take her away. We can do some tests on her," a man was heard.

Alice tried to pull herself to her feet to stop them taking Rain from her.

"Get the fuck off me!" Rain yelled as she lashed out.

Matt was then lead off shortly after, while Alice was held back by a group of men in lab suits, one of which injected her. Alice found herself slowly losing the battle to stay awake and so couldn't help when her eyelids closed on her. What would happen when she awoke? Would she reminder Rain?


End file.
